In The Begining
by gavrochelives
Summary: Holly Short has just gone missing and Trouble Kelp is remembering their adventures as kids
1. The News

Chapter 1 The news

All characters and basically everything else in the story belong to Eoin Colfer(only the plot and birch smyre belong to me. Sigh)

Trouble Kelp was running late for work. He was halfway to his office when he got stopped by Foaly. "Trubs, wait" now normally Trouble would have stopped to listen to what Foaly was trying to say, but he was in a very bad mood that day. He had a meeting with Ark Sool at 10:00. 

"later, Foally, I'm going to be late" He started walking again, but Foaly stepped in front of him "it's about holly".

Trouble stopped walking. "what about her" "she's gone" "what do you mean gone" "we don't know one minute she was there, the next her, artemis, and two demon warlocks had disappeared into thin air"

Foaly was spared more question by the arrival of Ark Sool. "why are two ladies chatting when there is work to be done? Get back to work". With that Sool walked off. Trouble and Foaly glanced at each other. Trouble shrugged and walked down to his office.

Sorry it's so short. This was just to introduce the plot It will get better. Please review, good or bad 


	2. The First Day

I hope this is better and sorry for the lines last chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed my first chapter. Oh and I think there will be a little romance at the end.

Trouble sat down at his desk. There was a huge stack of he was supposed to do, but he ignored all of it. Instead he spun around to face a picture on the wall. It was a photograph of Holly, Trouble, and Ash Vein as kids. Trouble remembered the first day he had met holly. They had been 15 and just starting school

Trouble, then called Andy(because of his refusal to be called by his full name: Cassandra) had been sitting in a circle with the other kids.

Then a large elf in an LEP uniform came in holding the hand of a little red-haired girl, who was staring around the room anxiously. The little girl's father spoke up "sorry we're late, I had to drop my son of at school". The teacher, Mrs. Terrain rose to greet the elves. "that's o.k. and who is this" she said, obviously to the father, but the little girl finally spoke "my name is holly" "well hello holly, I'm Mrs. Terrain" Holly just stared at her and everyone got the feeling she didn't approve of being spoken to in a baby voice.

Mrs. Terrain straitened up and in a normal voice said "um, well, why don't you go sit in the circle next to Andy". This time she got an answer "okay" and then holly ran over to sit between trouble and his best friend Ash Vein. "hi I'm holly" "I'm Andy, why didn't you say hi to Mrs. Terrain?" "I don't like people talking to me in baby voices "oh". This was followed by an awkward silence until Mrs. Terrain walked to the middle of the circle. "okay kids-KELP"

Trouble was jolted out of his memories by Ark Sool. "what are you doing here? You were supposed to be in my office 10 minutes ago". Trouble looked at his watch and swore under his breath "darvit ten o'clock" to sool he said "yes sir I will be there momentarily" "you had better be" grumbled Sool as he walked of to terrorize more officers. Trouble sighed and got up. He had a meeting with ark sool.

I hope I did better this time please reviea


	3. The game

Ok so this is the 3rd chapter I hope it is a little bit better although I doubt many people are going to read it but whateva

Trouble walked into his office and collapsed onto his chair. The meeting had gone worse than he expected. He groaned and started filling out e-forms After he finished his 7th e-form his mind started to wander back to when he fist met Holly.

It was recess and Trouble had just met Holly 2 hours ago. Trouble and a bunch of boys were gathering to play crunchball. He noticed Holly coming out of the building. To his surprise she walked past all the girls drawing and playing hand-clap games, heading right towards the boys. She arrived just as the boys finished picking teams. "can I play?" Trouble's friend Ash just stared at her for a second before answering. "no way, girls can't play crunchball". Holly grabbed the crunch ball from his hands "I can, my dad taught me" "no way, tell her Andy". Everyone stared at trouble, who truthfully didn't care if the girl played, but didn't want to defend a girl "um, why don't we let her try, to see if she can actually play?". Holly grinned and most of the boys just stared , dumbfounded. Ash broke the silence "Andy…" "I don't care if she plays , just let her prove herself". Holly's grin got wider "I will prove myself". Ash frowned and grabbed his ball back "come on then". Everyone ran onto the field to play.

Holly had said she would prove herself, and prove herself she did. She played better than most of the boys put together. She ran faster and threw farther than anybody. After she won the game for her team with a move that would have been impossible for most of the boys, she sat down on the grass and said "so can I play tomorrow?". She got a bunch of surprised stares in return. Even Ash, who was the most against a girl playing, thought she was an awesome player, as he said later. One of the boys on the losing team broke the silence "how did you learn to play like that" "I told you, my dad taught me".

Trouble had an idea "hey, my mom is taking me and a few friend s to get ice cream after school, do you want to come?". Trouble expected Ash to make a complaint, but apparently he was still shocked. "sure, I'll ask my dad" "sn't your dad in the LEP?" "yeah he's -". Their conversation was cut off by the teacher telling them recess was over.

It was the end of the school day and the kids were waiting for their parents. Trouble walked over to Holly, who was looking out the window "remember to ask your dad about ice cream today" "I will". As soon as she said that her dad walked in. "daddy!" holly exclaimed and hugged him. "hi holly" he laughed as he picked her up. "daddy, can I go with Andy and his friends to get ice cream" "that's fine I'll-". Trouble was jolted out of his thoughts yet again, this time by Foaly. "hey Trouble, you need to go topside, a goblin isn't shielded". Trouble stood up and followed Foaly down the hall, hoping a mission would take his mind off Holly.

Ok erm yeah I don't know what to say so whateva


	4. ice cream

Ok sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed. I am trying to make my story better so please review!!

Trouble crawled out of the pod and grabbed a pair of wings. The goblin was about 6 miles away. He took of heading east towards Tara. As he started rising his thoughts once again turned towards Holly. She had loved flying-no she did loved flying. He had to believe she was alive. He remembered the time she had told him about her love of flying.

It was the day they had met. Him, Holly, Ash, Chix and Grub were at the ice cream shop. Grub, who was 5 at the time, was complaining just like always.

"I don't like this ice cream"

Holly was the only one not used to grub's whining.

"he's your brother?"

Trouble sighed.

"yeah, and I'm always supposed to play with him, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"yeah, one older brother, he's 62"

"cool"

"he actually helped teach me crunchball"

Chix decided to interrupt their conversation.

"did you know I'm gonna be a famous crunchball player someday?"

All the boys were used to chix's false claims, so they just ignored him. Holly however, wasn't as used to chix's stubbornness.

"no way, I saw you play today, you would never make it"

"I'm a good player, I'm better than you"

"yeah right, you tripped over the ball the only time you got near it"

"well, what are you planning on doing when you grow up then?"

"I'm going to be an LEP officer"

The boys shared a look, unfortunately for them, Holly saw it.

"what"

Ash, still upset about being beaten by a girl, answered.

"girls can't work in the LEP"

"oh, just like girls can't play crunchball"

"well there are just certain things a girl can't do"

"like what?""like fighting, or being in the LEP"

"holly looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then turned around and punched a surprised Ash right in the face. He grabbed his bleeding nose and waited for his magic to heal him. When it did he confronted Holly.

"what was that for?"

Holly grinned.

"do you still think I can't fight?"

"well, you still can't be in the LEP"

"why not?"

Trouble was getting really annoyed by their bickering.

"can you two just eat your ice cream or something?"

Holly leaned back in her chair and started eating her half-melted ice cream. There was an awkward silence once Ash and Holly had stopped fighting.

Holly got annoyed and tried to break the silence.

"have any of you ever flown?"

Trouble was the only one who wasn't somewhat angry with her, so he answered.

"what, like in a shuttle?"

"no, like with wings"

At the mention of wings, Chix spoke up.

"I love flying"

"well, duh, you're a sprite, I was kinda talking to the others"

Ash seemed to have forgotten his annoyance with holly.

"I've never flown, we're only 15"

"well I've flown tons of times, my dad takes me to the surface a lot"

Every one seemed to forget their annoyance. Chix seemed almost jealous.

"you go to the surface?"

"yeah my dad is an LEP officer, so we can go whenever"

"lucky, I've never been to the surface"

"we, we are going in a couple of weeks, do you guys want to go?"

"yeah that'd be so awesome"

"can we really come?"

'I'm going"

" I wanna fly"

The last outburst came from Grub. Everyone was looking at him. Trouble had forgotten about grub. If he came that would ruin the whole trip. He didn't need to worry about that. Seconds later Troubles mom, who had heard the whole conversation, appeared behind them.

"no no grubby, you're staying with me"

She took grub away and they were free to talk. Trouble looked at Holly.

"so we can seriously come?"

"yeah, that'll be fine with my dad"

"when are we going?"

"in 10 days. We're going to Tara"

TARA. Trouble had just remembered. He was supposed to be 3 miles east of Tara. He looked down. 4 miles east. Frond, he was going to be in trouble.

End of chapter 4!! I keep forgetting to say this: ALL CHARACTERS AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING IN THE STORY BELONGS TO EOIN COLFER. Anyways, please review, good or bad

TTFN


	5. flying

Well I'm gonna try to fix up this story a little. It was my first story, so it's not really well written.

Holly swung down besides Trouble and Ash, laughing at their terrified looks. They were 15, and Holly's dad had taken them to the surface to fly. Holly had proved to be experienced, but the others had never been more than 5 feet from the ground and were petrified.

"Having fun boys?"

"Are you sure these wings won't fail?"

"Wimps."

"Hey! We are not wimps."

"Then go higher."

"And fall and die?"

"wimps."

As if to demonstrate the quality of the wings, Holly went into an upward spiral, nearly crashing into her dad.

"Holly! Be careful!"

"Sorry dad."

Ash looked both angry and ashamed at the same time. Obviously it was hard to accept that a girl was better than him at both crunchball and flying. He looked over at Trouble and muttered a comment about stupid girls.

"I'm not a wimp. I can fly better than her."

And with that, he went into an upward curve and sped past Holly and her dad. Holly looked up and laughed before flying up to meet him.

"I bet I can go higher than you!"

"Can not!"

The two flew around each other, Holly laughing and Ash looking down nervously. By now Trouble was feeling a little left out. He bit his lip and rushed upwards, just as Holly's machine let out an ominous beeping sound. Both Holly and her dad looked terrified. Trouble and Ash didn't know what was going on, but they could guess.

Holly started falling down, flipping end over end. Ash made a grab for her machine but missed. Holly's dad flew towards her, his eyes terrified. He reached out an arm as she fell past, but he was too far to the side. Holly was coming straight towards trouble. He looked up and reached out his arms to grab her.

"Andy!"

Holly grabbed his arm, jerking him down a few feet. But he stayed upright, holding her hand to keep her from falling. He swooped down as Holly's dad had taught him, depositing Holly on the ground before landing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

86 year old Trouble swooped down, landing in almost the same place his 15 year old self had all those years ago.

"Foaly? Do we have the coordinates?"

"Hold on. I'll send them to you."

Trouble never got those coordinates. Before Foaly could send them to him, something painful hit him in the back. He fell down immediately.


	6. Authors note

**Attention! This story has been put up for adoption! I have become very busy, and for now I do not have the time to finish it. If anyone is interested in finishing it, please PM me. I will be back on , but that won't be for a while, and I don't want the stories to be left unfinished. I do ask that if you finish it, please do not erratically change the plot. I wish for my stories to still be the same stories. Well, good bye for now.**


End file.
